radiationislandfandomcom-20200213-history
The ultimate guide to a successful raid.
This page was written by lohj19. The short version can be found on lohj19's page. In the wonderful world of Radiation island, raiding is a task that every layer must eventually perform to advance in the game. Raids are useful for obtaining items that cannot be crafted; as well as getting quick access to food and medicine. In this article we will discuss how YOU can find the weapons and tools that will win you the game. some useful raiding locations When finding a location that looks promising, it is important to remember that looks can be deceiving. For example, if you follow the track from the teleportation hut nearby the ring of stones that hide a teleportation anomaly; there is a military base and a small grouping of huts that; while guarded by enemies; are not worth raiding for the simple fact that they are completely and utterly empty. But there are some areas that are worth raiding and can be useful. # On the initial start location of the beach, there are two structures that are very useful to raid; and will provide plenty of loot for a newbie. They are both unguarded, and contain many chests. It is important to note at this time that a player should revisit a site with chests, as well as completely empty these chests, as they will reflill once empty. However, player made chests will not fill with rare items. The two locations are the tower and the group of peasant huts, which also make a great shelter for the first night. # The hut next to each map table also contain a chest with some items. These are easy to revisit, as you spawn inside the fence ringing each hut. They can also provide a place to sleep, as each one contains a bed. # if you follow the uphill trail near the first fast-travel point, you will find three huts with one chest in each. These have quite a few enemies nearby, so it is not advised to visit it without any ammo or Melee weapons. Some possible loot... # Machine guns: These are the best ranged weapons in the game, and can only be found in military locations. However, I am yet to find one in the first military base you encounter. They have a good rate of fire, and can practically devastate any enemy you care to name. # Old rifles: These have good range, but have limited rate of fire and hold only one ammo at a time. Good for hunting at long range, slightly worse at mid and short range combat. # Old pistol: The small brother of the Old rifle, it resembles a flintlock pistol. It has good firepower, but lacks the range of the old rifle. Uses the easiest obtained ammo of all the guns in the game. # Revolver: Holds six shots, and can let lose quite a bit of death. However, it does not have the stopping power of the old pistol. # Katana: Best Melee weapon in the game. Dropped by Zombie soldiers, or found in chests. # Old piano: Decorative item for homes. # Military clothing: second best outfit. resembles a ww2 samurai outfit.